WerePokeism 2
by Vegetarian Werewolf
Summary: Sam Healman was just a normal kid until he was attacked and infected by a Poke-Human. After becoming one himself, he sets out to bring to light the existence of Poke-Humans.
1. A New Start

_ We never know what's going to happen tomorrow, even if we spend the entire day thinking, we still won't know. Life is like that, a giant mystery at every turn, throwing both success and hardships at us. No matter what happens the next day, we always have to make the most out of it, or at least, that's what my friend Rini always said. "No matter what happen, tr to look at the bright side of life" she always told me. After one incident that changed my life forever, I've used that saying ever since._

Werepokeism 2

Outside Toronto City Hall; Premier of Ontario, Jeffrey Prather, is speaking to hundreds gathered around. His voice is booming from the microphone on the podium. Right behind him are other top officials like the Prime Minister of Canada himself, Christian Wilson. In front of the crowd are the paparazzi who are snapping pictures of the Premier and co.

"We will not allow our country, our citizens, to be effected by this new virus," Prather says. "If in fact that this new disease is transmitted from Pokémon to Humans, than we must capture and quarantine all known infected. Now, to the victims of this disease, we ask that you please go to the nearest hospital so we can figure out how a cure can be made. With me now is Minister of Health, Neil Hickson."

Prather steps away and in his place walks an old man, near his 60s wearing a lab coat and glasses comes to the podium. "Thank you Mr. Prather," Hickson says. "Since this is a newly discovered disease with little to no information on it besides a few known cases, the Health Agency is still trying to figure out how such a disease can be real. What we know so far is that a bite or scratch from an infected Pokémon transforms the victim into what the infected Pokémon was. Something we are still trying to figure out is if the newly infected Pokémon can attack and infect another human, which is why we truly ask any and all infected to go to the nearest hospital and..."

* * *

With a touch of a button, the TV turns off. Arms stretched high in the air, a young 13 year old girl rises from the couch and goes into the kitchen. Taking out a water bottle and a bag of Poke food, the girl goes to the door only to be stopped by her mother.

"Going somewhere sweetheart?" the girl's mother ask as she walks into the room.

"I'm going over to Sam's house," the girl replies.

"Are you sure?" the mom relies. "I heard it's dangerous to get near.."

"I'll be fine okay!" the girl yells and leaves the house quickly.

"Rini Clayton!" the mom yells out. "You do not yell as your mother!" Rini was too far gone to hear her mom's yelling and just jogs toward her friend's house like she has for years. After a 10 minute jog, she finally get's to her destination.

In front of her is a large mansion. She took out a key from her pocket and unlocked the padlock to the front gate. Walking through the lawn, she knocks on the door. After a minute of waiting the door opens and a middle-aged man appears at the door.

"Hello Mr. Healman," the girl says.

"Rini," Mr. Healman smiles. "You came at the perfect time. Those buzzards from the news channels haven't shown up yet. Sam is upstairs in his room."

"Thanks Mr. Healman," Rini walks past Mr. Healman as he closes the door. She quickly hops up the stairs and met by a Vaporeon who looked at Rini with a smug smile.

"Hey Rini," the Vaporeon said. "Come to see Sam?"

"Yeah, he in his room?" I asked pointing to his room.

"Yeah," the Vaporeon said "Don't bother flirting with him since he's all mine now." With that, the Vaporeon trotted away leaving a confused Rini.

"I wasn't going to you overprotective little -," Rini is cut off when she hears her name being called from another room. She turns and goes to the room and walks in. Inside the rather large bedroom is a huge flat-screen TV, a desk, a computer is in the corner of the room, collecting dust. A small bed faces the door. On the bed, a half asleep Espeon is rolling around in the covers, to the amusement of Rini.

"Sam, what in the world are you doing?" Rini asks.

"Thinking," I yawn.

"And rolling around in your bed is how you think?" Rini puts her hand to her face trying to hid the giggling smirk on her face. I pick my head up from the covers and look at Rini.

"Are your laughing at me?" I ask, a smirk on my face as well.

"Maybe a little," Rini let's out a little laugh. "So what were you thinking about." My smile deteriorates as the problem I was "thinking" about comes back to me, a small sigh escapes from my mouth.

"I was wondering what is going to happen in the next few months," I said. Rini's smile goes away as well realizing what I'm talking about.

"You shouldn't really worry about it," Rini says. "You were really brave coming out to the world as a Poke-Human. I'm sure once news hits of what you've done you'll have your own band of other Poke-Humans backing you."

"It's not that," I said. "It's what I've been hearing on the TV. I'm sure you saw."

"Oh don't get depressed over a few idiot politicians on the news," Rini says, a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"But you heard what they said," I said, flopping back on my bed. "Not three weeks from my big reveal and they're already calling it a disease and saying we're all attack and infect others."

Rini gulps and looks down with discomfort as the memory of me blindly attacking her in the forest plays back in her head. "I know full well that you'd never hurt someone Sam," Rini says.

"My mom already made a 4 o'clock public meeting at Saskatoon City Hall," I said. "I don't want to admit it, but I'm really nervous."

"Sam listen to me," Rini says coming to me and putting her hand on my shoulder. "You just might be the bravest kid I've ever met. Going to the front of that podium and with my help you told everyone who you were."

"Rini...," I smile. She's always been like that, always there to cheer me up. "Thanks."

"Well I'm glad you two's little moment got Sam back on his feet," Ada says as she walks into the room. "You two can do whatever you two want but at the end of the day you're my mate."

"Sam is not your mate Ada," Rini says angered.

"Oh no no no no," Ada nods her head in amusement. "Sam and I made a deal back at the camp. He said he'd be my mate if I told him what was happening to him."

"Yeah, we were there," Me and Rini both say in unison.

"Look Ada," I begin. "I remember what I said back at camp. But I can't take care of a human child, let alone a baby Pokémon. I can't lead the Poke-Human Civil Rights Movement and take care of kids at the same time."

"Yeah, that's where I come in," Ada says. "I'll take care of our cute, little, Eevee's while you go and..."

"Stop it stop it stop it," I say over and over again with annoyance. "Look, just give me some time and we'll talk about this later."

With that, Ada walks back out of the room leaving both me and Rini confused and annoyed. Rini let's out a sigh and turns back to me. "Look Sam, you just need to be yourself," Rini says. "Don't think about the reaction they might give, just tell them what you want them to hear and you'll be fine."

"You're starting to talk like my mother," I said.

Rini scratches the back of her head and laughs embarrassed. "That's a bad thing huh," Rini laughs. "I have been spending a lot of time with your parents recently, what with all the "Civil Rights" fiasco."

"I'm just over thinking things I guess," I sigh. "I wonder what Aunt Wendy is doing. She's probably freaking out from the news today."

* * *

Back in Calgary, Aunt Wendy is sitting in a chair in the living room watching the Premier of Ontario, Prather, continue talking about the Poke-virus. Aunt Wendy lets out a loud sigh and leaves the room to go to the backyard. Outside, Leah floats in front of Wendy. Aunt Wendy ignores Leah walks around her.

Leah stares at Aunt Wendy with confusion. "Is it bad?" Leah asks.

"IT'S BAD!" Aunt Wendy yells instantaneously to the surprise of Leah. Aunt Wendy continues walking to the forest as Leah looks on with fear and worry.

* * *

My Mom is in her office, typing something on her computer. I walk in as does Rini, my Mom stops typing and faces us, her usual smile on her face. "I have your speech at around 60% done," my Mom says. "Once I'm done with that I'm going to see if they've finished that speech device."

That speech gadget my Mom is talking about is a device that will help me say human words more easier. When I told the world about the Poke-virus, all I had was Rini to translate and my mom. If this works, I'd be able to communicate better with the people.

"That's great Mrs. Healman," Rini says.

"Thanks mom," I said, all my Mom could hear was "Ess Esspeon Es".

"Sam says thanks," Rini translates.

"Well I'm glad he likes it," Mom says.

"We were watching the news," Rini says. "It wasn't pretty."

"It never is dear," my mom says. "But don't worry. Once the public begins to know Sam and what he's been through, they'll understand and help us."

"I hope so," Rini says. "The Prime Minister of Canada, Christian Wilson, do you him? Personally I mean."

"I'm afraid so," my Mom sighs. "I despise that man to the core. Working to keep this province from collapsing and knowing that guy is breathing down your neck is tough."

"So he's not gonna be our ally anytime soon?" Rini asks.

"I can handle him," I say with conviction.

"Who are our allies so far?" Rini asks.

"Not that many right now," Mom says. "My cabinet is for the most part our only political ally, everything else is unclear."

"How can we make allies quick?" I ask. Rini translates what I said to Mom.

"You let me worry about that," Mom says. "I'll get everything set up and give you a strong start."

Suddenly, Mom's phone blares loudly, Mom picks it up. "Can you two please go outside while I take this call?" Mom asks. Me and Rini both leave Mom's office and close the door. Mom presses on the phone and puts it to her ear.

"Mrs. Healman?" the familiar voice asks.

"I knew you were going to call sooner or later, Christian," Susan says.

"I'm still in Toronto," Christian Wilson says on the phone.

"I saw you on the news," Susan says. "Standing right behind that pig of a Premier, Prather."

"Mr. Prather, just like me, is trying to calm down the citizens of Toronto. Wouldn't you be distraught after finding out about a deadly virus."

"It's not a deadly virus," Susan says, a tinge of anger in her voice. "My son has gone through enough hell, he doesn't need you and Prather calling him a virus."

"We never called your son a virus," Christian says. "The virus is what caused your son to transform into a bloody Pokemon. This...Poke-virus has caught every human on the face of the Earth by surprise. Don't get offended when people try to figure it all out."

"I'm sure you're going to love my son's side of the story when he speaks at the Saskatoon Town Hall," Susan says. "Be sure to watch."

"I will," with that, Christian snaps his phone off and puts it back in his pocket and walks back to Mr. Prather serving champagne with his wife and other guests. Susan puts her phone away as well and looks to the computer screen and begins typing again.

* * *

Rini and me are sitting in the humongous backyard. The news reporters have gathered around the front door of my house, my father, the best he possibly could, tries to make them leave. We just lay, lazily on the grass until Rini's phone goes off and answers it.

"We're done!" Jack yells. Rini nearly drops her phone from the shock of how loud Jack yelled.

"Don't do that!" Rini yells. "What's done, you lunatic?"

"The speech we've made for Sam of course," Jack says ecstatically.

"I wrote the whole thing!" Jon yells in the background.

"Sorry fellas, but Sam's Mom already has a speech for him," Rini says in a sarcastically sad voice.

"Well use this one as an opener," Jack says. "Here let me read you the beginning..."

"It's okay," Rini says. "I can come over and you and Jon can show me then. Sam and I are at his place hanging out."

"Well once your done with your date, come over," Jack says. "This speech is the greatest ever."

"We also bought the new FPS game," Jon says in the background.

Rini laughs. "Okay we'll come over soon," Rini says as she hangs up the phone. Me and Rini both laugh happily and go back to sitting down and relaxing.

"I'm surprised at how fast these past few weeks have been," I said.

"The same with me," Rini says. "Which sucks because school is almost back."

"I don't think I'll be able to join you, Jack, and Jon to school anymore," I said.

"I don't want this to effect every aspect of your life," Rini says, sitting up. "I'm sure your Mom could pull some strings and get you in the same classes as me."

"I wish," I said. " But even then I'd probably get bullied to death by the other students."

"Really Sam," Rini sighs, giving me this disappointed smirk. "You really going to say you're scared of going to school because of bullies to the very girl that broke a kid's nose for beating you up?"

"Yeah, that was a stupid thing to say," I said. "But I don't know if I'm ready to start school yet, I'm still getting used to being an Espeon."

"It'll all get better soon," Rini says. "One of these days we'll look back on this as a cool achievement - Sam and Rini, Heroes of the Poke-Humans!"

"I like the sound of that," I said as we both laugh.


	2. Public Speaking like a boss!

Chapter 2

At the Saskatoon Town Hall, my mother is giving a speech to the citizens that came. Rini is at her side, talking as well. I'm sitting next to Rini, my heart beating like a drum. In the other meeting, I had Rini translate for me and I was able to do things normal Espeons wouldn't be able to do, but now I'm actually going to be talking today! Stage fright is one of my biggest weaknesses and just thinking of talking to this large crowd is making me want to wet myself. All I could do was stare at the citizens as they stared at me, the cameras pointed at me. I could see in the crowd Jack and Jon waving at me, making me smile a little, taking some of the nervousness out of the moment.

"And with that, I would like to finish off by saying my son is still the same boy that I raised," my mom says. "No disease or virus will change the fact that the Espeon before you is my darling baby boy." I could hear Jack and Jon start to snicker at that last part and I quickly retaliate with Psychic, knocking their heads together.

"To show you that Sam is still the same boy I've known for years, Mrs. Healman has created a device that could help Sam communicate," Rini says. A man walks up to Rini, holding a Saw-like death machine and puts it over my head, a tiny microphone hovers in front of me.

In an instant, the entire room gets quiet. Not a single person in the audience makes a single move, making me even more nervous. I look toward Rini and my Mom who look equally nervous. I gulp as I turn back toward the audience, their constant staring not helping my stage fright one bit, in fact, it's making it 100 times worse.

"I suddenly really need to go to the bathroom," I suddenly hear Jon whisper to Jack, with my large Espeon ears.

"Shut up," Jack whispers back, angrily. I laugh softly, only to stop myself in surprise. The way I laughed wasn't like Es Es Es, it was like a human chuckle. THIS DEVICE ACTUALLY WORKS!

Um...," I start out small. "H...Hello everyone." It worked, I actually spoke human words. The utter surprise and shock cemented on everyone's faces almost made me laugh even harder, even Jack and Jon had their jaws dropped. Rini had a victorious smile stretched on her face as I grinned back at her. "My name is Sam Healman, I am a 12 year old boy who went camping with my friends. One day I was attacked by a vicious Espeon and infected with something. I slowly turned into a Espeon as days went by and finally one day fully became an Espeon...but I am not an Espeon!"

One of the reporters collected his nerves and stepped forward. "So, you were attacked by an Espeon and bitten, and that's what caused the transformation?"

"Yes," I respond back. "I was collecting firewood for the camp I was going to and it came up to me and attacked me."

"Did the Espeon look odd to you in anyways?" the reporter continued.

"It had this weird glow to it," I said. More and more reporters and other civilians began asking question after question to me, some of them I've already answered. This crazy meeting felt like it was gonna go on forever and ever, I got very tired and bored fast. As I was answering questions, I looked to Rini and my Mom who looked just as bored as me, but my mom, the person she is, kept her cool.

"H...Have you ever felt the need to attack someone or had any vicious tendencies like the Espeon that attacked you?" a reporter asks.

"No," I answered. Rini clenches her fist, behind her back, fighting back the memory of me unconscionably attacking her in the forest that night.

"So in no way are you a danger to human civilians?" a reporter asked. I let out a sigh, answering the same questions were not what I wanted to do today. I had to think of something to say that would bring the crowd on my side without them getting paranoid. As I try to speak up again, Rini walks up to the podium.

"Sam Healman is not a dangerous animal," Rini says, a sense of frustration I am having as well. "Sam is still the same stupid, rash, fun-loving kid I know from my childhood. He would never hurt a Butterfree let alone another human. What Sam is going through...what he's going through shouldn't be a reason to shun him, what Sam needs is the help of everyone around him." Everyone in the crowd is speechless, not a single reporter breaths a word.

"You know you could of done without the stupid part," I said to her.

"Shut up, and your mic is still on," Rini says back to me. I face back toward the crowd in a flash, cheeks red from embarrassment. "Um...uh...(sigh) what my friend Rini said is true. I don't want to harm anyone, before this summer I was just a regular boy with regular friends...most of them, and I was just having a normal life. I never intended to become an Espeon; Espeons aren't even my favorite Pokemon. What I want now is to help whoever has what I have, find a cure for this, and go back to being the same kid I used to be. Thank you." After that my mother came back on the podium and began to speak again. After another hour, the meeting was over and we were finally able to go home.

* * *

With the turn of a key, my Mom unlocked the door and we entered our home, exhausted from the constant questioning from the reporters. I flopped up on the couch along with my dad as he turned on the TV, going straight to the sports channel and avoiding any news station, I've about had enough of that for today.

Rini had already left back to her place, hopefully her mom won't be pissed about her hanging out with "a dangerous creature". I actually overheard her mom call me that a few days after we got back from my Aunt's place. Ada strolls down the stairs and goes toward her food bowl. My eyes open suddenly and I bolt to my mom who's in her office.

My Mom looks down to me as I try to talk to her, only to get a confused, but at the same time amused look from her. "Honey, I can't understand a word your saying without your equipment on," my Mom says. "Here I have it right here."

My Mom picks up the speaking device and carefully puts it on for me. "Mom, have you got in contact with Ada's parents yet?!" I ask.

Mom sighs and walks over and sits back in her chair. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I've tried locating them, but it seems they've moved from the home Ada told us about."

"But there must be a way to find them," I said. "I mean, can't we just call them and ask?"

"I'm trying Sam, I'll let you know if I find anything," my Mom says.

After I take off the speaking device, I walk out of my Mom's office, disappointed. I walk down a hall and turn the corner when I suddenly run into Ada, scaring me and making me crash onto the ground on my back. As I recover, Ada just looks at me.

"I over heard you talking to your Mother," Ada says.

I try to begin to explain the situation, but I can't find the words to say. "Ada I...," Is all that comes out.

"It's just a waste of time looking for them," Ada says. "Even if we found them, all they'd do is disown me, they'll think of me as an abomination."

"But you're not -"

"If in fact your Mother does find my parents," Ada says. "Thank her for me." With that, Ada walks past me through the hall.

"What about your sister?" I suddenly ask. The question makes Ada stop walking. Ada doesn't turn around and only looks at the floor.

"She would do the same," Ada says. "I would too if I continued to stay in that house. Her dream of becoming a trainer, she probably never did it..."

"Then find out," I turn to her. "At least try and find your sister. Ada I know you're going through a lot of stress right now after remembering your past, and that's why you've been so...pervy...toward me, it's your way of coping with the pain, but let me help you" Ada doesn't say anything, she just continues to walk.

Ah great, this day just can't get any worse can it...

"Sam! You have a call from Rini!" my Dad called to me. I rush over to my Dad who holds his cellphone to my ear.

"Sam?" Rini asks.

"I here," I answer back. "What's wrong?"

"I have good news and bad news," Rini says. "Which do you wanna hear first?"

"The good news sounds so tempting, but what is the bad news first?" I ask.

"Many nations around the world are starting to ban certain areas from trainers and laws are being created to impound any Pokemon wandering in city streets alone," Rini says. "A lot of people are also calling for the...um...the um"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Some people are calling for the Canadian Government to turn you in to the World Organization for testing," Rini says. My father overhears and becomes noticeably concerned.

The World Organization was founded not too long ago after the last international organization fell apart due to rising tensions between the nations. Without the W.O., the entire world would face another World War, but many people are saying this organization is much harsher than the last one and has the ability to forcefully take control of another nation if deemed a threat to the world.

This is really not good news...what if Aunt Wendy was right? What if the entire world tries to destroy me? I'm just a kid, they wouldn't hurt a kid right?

"I also have some good news as well," Rini says. Thank you Rini, after everything that you just said not 5 seconds ago, I'd really believe there'd be ANY good news for me right now. "The internet is buzzing from your speech earlier today. There's a few bad ones, but for the most part, the majority of comments on the web are on your side."

"Are you kidding me!?" I said with absolute shock. "They're actually people on my side already!?"

"Yeah," Rini says, I could see in my mind the absolutely humongous grin on her face as she told me the different comments from the videos of my speech.

"Do we have any idea if any other Poke-Human like me has come out?" I ask.

"I'm afraid to say there hasn't," Rini says. "If there are any Poke-Humans in the area, the're probably living in the forest like Ada did before, they don't even know what's going on in the world right now."

"I'm sure we'll find a way to get them in the know," my Dad says. "But we need to worry about the W.O. right now."

"Okay," Rini says. My Dad and I suddenly hear Rini's mom yell on the other line. "Mom! Get off my case about Sam already, he's not what you think he is!" The phone hangs up.

"I never liked her Mother," my Dad says. I nod in agreement. "Don't worry about the W.O. Sam, me and your Mom will figure something out, until then rest up, maybe hang out with that new friend of yours."

I give him an irritated look, making him chuckle a bit. My Dad finally walks off to my Mom's office, leaving me alone in the living room...could this day be anymore stressful?

* * *

**Author's Note - I don't usually do Author's Notes, but for this one I had to say at least something, mainly to explain why it took my so long to write this chapter. I've recently gone to college now so the past few months have been really busy for me so it's been hard trying to get on with all this other baggage on me. Hopefully now that the semester is over I can finally get back into things and get the chapters out quicker. Again, really sorry for the wait.**


	3. The Hangout

Chapter 2

Jack and Jon walk into their room, Jack closes the door as Jon flops onto his bed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but life got really boring after we left camp," Jon says.

"What are you talking about?!' Jack asks. "Our best friend is a talking Espeon!"

"A best friend we haven't seen since he went over to his Aunt's house," Jon says.

"What can ya do," Jack says relaxing on his bed. "We live completely different lives now, Sam probably wishes his life was boring right now."

"The three of us should hang out, have some fun like we used to," Jon says.

"It would be cool to see him again," Jack says. "But Sam doesn't have time to hang out anymore."

"The three of us should go to that bowling alley we used to play at back in the day," Jon says.

"That would be fun, but again, he's too busy," Jack says.

"Oh and that arcade we went to every summer," Jon says. "I bet we could ace those basketball games with Sam's Psychic powers."

"Yeah but...you stopped listening to me haven't you?" Jack says. Jon jumps out of his bed and runs to his brother grabbing his shirt.

"I have the greatest idea ever!" Jon says. Before Jack can say anything else, Jon runs to his closet, puts on a jacket and runs out the door. Jack quickly gets up and tries to catch up to him.

* * *

Back at my house, I'm fumbling around through the T.V. stations using my Psychic ability. You know, having the ability to move things with you mind really makes you forget the whole world is out to get my tail. My Mom is in her office working on some paperwork, my Dad went out to the store to buy some stuff, I don't even know where Ada went off to, after our earlier confrontation, I'm worried about her.

I turn off the T.V. and decide to take a short walk through the back yard. I jump off the couch and head for the door. My brisk walk gives me some time to think. So much has happened in the span of a few days, I'm only just becoming a teenager and I'm already front-page news around the world. I can't say I wasn't expecting this when I was back at the camp, but I never thought the World Organization would get involved.

My thoughts on the World Organization break when I suddenly see a head poking above the brick wall around my backyard. The person ducks down before I can see him clearly, but I just brush it off a some guy who wanted to see the neighborhood Poke-Human.

* * *

Jon ducks quickly and lays his back against the wall, breathing frantically. "You think he saw me?" Jon asks Jack who simply stares back at his brother.

"You think, I thought the way you ducked down and had a mini panic attack was a sign he hasn't noticed you yet," Jack says.

"He may have seen me, but I don't think he recognized me," Jon says. "I have to sneak up behind him quietly and grab him."

"This has to be the most DUMBEST plan you have ever thought of in the history of you," Jack says. "Can I just ask what you plan on doing once you "grab him"?"

"Well I'm still split on the bowling alley idea, but the arcade is a definite," Jon says.

Jack sighs. "You know what, you go ahead and try to kidnap Sam," Jack says. "I'll stay over here and watch as you get the literal crap beat out of you." Jon stands up and peaks his head up again and sees me still standing where I am, a wicked grin grows on the boy.

* * *

My mom is working in her office, stacks of paper cover her desk. On top of the desk, surrounded by the piles of paperwork, a sleek, black laptop. My mom wipes away sweat from her forehead as she continues typing. Her phone which is in her pocket goes off, she picks it up and answers it.

"Loraine, any update on Asayko Rikido's parents?" My Mom asks.

"Sorry Susan, I got nothing so far," Loraine says. "We've been using every trick in the book and we still haven't found them, but that's not what I called you."

"What is it?" Susan asks.

"The Canadian Royal Stantler Police ran into what they said were strange looking Pokémon," Loraine says.

"Were they infected Pokémon?" Susan asks.

"They don't know yet," Loraine says. "They have it in a holding cell in Ottawa."

"Holding cell?" Susan asks, confused. "Why not put it in a Poke-Ball?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask them," Loraine says.

"Okay, thanks for the news," Susan says.

"Anything that'll help," Loraine hangs up. Susan puts the phone back in her pocket and returns to her work. She hears the door creak and she looks up to the door to see Ada standing there.

* * *

I'm still sitting out in the backyard, levitating leaves and sticks off the ground in amusement. I'm suddenly grabbed from behind and before I can even react I'm whisked away over the wall. After a few minutes of running, my kidnapper suddenly lets me go.

I'm seconds away from running away or blasting the guy with an attack, I turn around and Jon's face is right in front of mine. The sudden shock makes me jump back into some garbage bags. Jack helps me pick myself up from the garbage and I get to my feet.

"Why the hell did you kidnap me?!" I ask. Jack and Jon both look at each other with confusion as I keep barking in Pokémon speech. Jack smacks his face with his hand.

"I can't believe I forgot that Sam can't speak human anymore," Jack says.

"Well I'm sure we can still hangout," Jon says. "Come on, what do you say?"

I have to admit, the three of us haven't hung out in a long time. Maybe this is a chance to get rid of some of this pent-up stress from all this Poke-Human fiasco. I look into Jon's eyes, that same old puppy dog eyes routine he always tries to use to get his way, it never works of course, especially with Rini. I smile at him, signally my yes.

"YES!" Jon says, jumping. "This is gonna be awesome. I'll go run over to the arcade and get ourselves some tokens, meet you guys there."

With that, Jon was gone. Jack sighs and looks at me, letting out a small chuckle. "That guy has more energy than a Tauros," Jack said, we both started laughing. "Hey, you're parents aren't gonna freak out that you're not home right?" I shake my head.

* * *

5 minutes ago - My Dad parks at the curb and gets out, takes out the groceries and begins walking to the house. He suddenly hears a loud noise coming from the right side of the house, my Dad drops the groceries and rushes to see what's happening. My Dad stops running and let's out a sigh as he sees Jack and Jon running away from the house, a noticeable Espeon huddled in Jon's arms. I see my Dad out of the corner of my eye until we turn the corner. "They better bring him back before my wife finds out or she's gonna get pissed," my Dad says as he walks back to the groceries.

* * *

As we walk toward the arcade, Jack talks about what was going on back at home when I left for my Aunt's house and what's happened outside my home since my big reveal. It seems there a big split of opinion on the case of Poke-Humans. Jack and Jon's parents don't show too much distress over their son's best friend being a human turned Espeon, but Jack says they've been whispering to each other in private over the issue.

Jack stopped and knelt down to me. "Hey, no matter what happens, we're still going to be friends right?" Jack asks. I nod and Jack smiles and we continue on. We reach the arcade to find Jon standing at the front entrance.

"I've got bad news guys," Jon says, pointing to a sign nailed to the door that reads - "No Pokémon Allowed"

"You have to be kidding me?!" Jack says, astonished.

"I'm not," Jon says. "I talked to one of the people about it and he said it was because of the virus that was going around. I was just here yesterday and this wasn't here."

Is this really happening right now? Is there a literal boycott against Pokémon? This sudden news made me temporarily forget I was with Jon and Jack and I begin to slowly walk back to my house. I'm quickly stopped by Jon who puts his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

Ada sits on top of my Mother's desk, the piles of paper neatly placed near the corner of the room. Around Ada's head is the same machine I used to talk to the crowd earlier. "So Ada, what did you need to talk about?" my Mom asks. "Is it about your parents?"

Something about my Mom is that, even when she's super busy with work, if someone she knows is in trouble, she drops whatever she's doing and tries to help that person. It makes her a good friend and Mom, but as Premier of a province of Canada, it makes her get behind in work a lot.

"I'm having second thoughts on seeing my family again," Ada begins. "I've been worrying ever since we got back from your sister's house, that once I do see them, they'll shun me for what I am now."

"Ada, you have absolutely nothing to worry about," my Mom says. "Have you talked to Sam about this?"

"Yeah," Ada says. "Sam already tried helping me, but I can't shake this feeling that my parents will just see my as just a Pokémon."

"I'm gonna give you some advice Ada," my Mom says. "Parents, and this goes especially with mothers, they will love their children no matter what."

"But -," Ada tries argue.

"Just because your parents have a prejudiced opinion on Pokémon," my Mom continues. "I'm sure your parents will still see their daughter, Pokémon or Human, you'll still be their daughter to them." Ada begins to tear up, she rubs the tears out of her eyes. My Mom places her hand on Ada's head. "You know something, if your parents end up not wanting to take you back, I've always wanted to have a daughter of my own."

The second Ada heard that, her eyes opened wide as she looked at my Mom. "You...you'd do that for me?"

"Of course," my Mom says. My Mom carefully takes off the machine from Ada's head. "Ever since I had Sam, I've always thought of having a little sister for him to play with, although I think you two around the same age so the little sister idea wouldn't really-"

Ada suddenly runs into my Mother, almost like a hug. My Mom smiles as she pulls Ada back and wipes the tears away. "I'm sure everything will work out somehow." Ada responds with a bark and jumps off the desk and heads toward the door. "Go hang out with Sam, I'm sure that boy is bored out of his mind right now."

Ada hears a knock at the door. "Oh Ada, can you get that for me, I'm busy with work?" my Mom asks. Ada walks over to the door and with her front paws, unlocks the door and opens it, her eyes open wide with shock.

* * *

"FORE!" Jon yells, hitting the ball up into the air with the bat. Jack and I run toward where it'll land, I jump into the air and catch the ball with my teeth. Since the arcade idea was a bust, we decided to head over to the local park. There's a shack that hands out baseball bats and balls for people to use. There's not many people around except a few jogging with their Pokémon.

"Nice one Sam," Jack says. I drop the ball and with Psychic toss the ball back to Jon.

"Oh man, my arms getting sore," Jon says. "Hey, let's head over to the bleachers." Jon and I agree and the three of us walk over and rest.

Jack stretches as he sits down. "Man, I haven't done anything like this in a long time," Jack says. I jump onto of the steps on the bleachers and sits next to Jon.

"This was fun," Jon says. "What do you guys think we should do next?"

I shake my head which Jack notices. "Yeah Sam's right," Jack says. "I'm surprised they haven't made a search party for him."

"Oh well aren't you the most important man in the world," Jon says in my face with an annoying tone. I playfully push him away and we head off back to my place. On our way there we run into Rini who sees us and waves.

"Oh so the search party was just you or did you split from the pack?" Jon asks.

"What?" Rini asks, confused. "Doesn't matter; Sam your Dad asked me to come find the three of you."

"Sam's Dad knew we took him?" Jon asks. I look at Jon and Jack and then roll my eyes.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I don't even know," Rini says. "They just told me to come get you."

* * *

I get back home to find my Mom and Dad sitting on the couch, Rini comes up behind me. "What is it?" I asked.

"I have a little surprise for you," my Mom says.

"I think I've had enough surprises to last me 30 years," I say.

"Is it a new speech machine?" Rini ask.

"Oh, he wishes it was one of those," a familiar voice says.

"Wait a second," I said, astonished.

"I know that voice," Rini says.

"Good, I was afraid you weren't gonna remember me after that dreadfully prolonged week," Aunt Wendy says as she walks around the couch to reveal herself. "It's good to see my nephew is still alive and breathing."


End file.
